The Perfect One
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: The secret: Eru has never actually fallen in love. The guy: Musashi. But wait, doesn't he hate girls? A crack pairing full of fluff and heart-melting adventures. Finished!
1. The Birds, The Bees, And Chara Boys

Hey! It's Aki. This is an EruxMusashi fanfiction. Yes, it IS a crack pairing, but there is possible reasoning behind it, I swear! I hope you take the time to read it, even if it is just to see how stupid it is. I have been wanting to write about this for a while, and this idea was based off something me and my sister role played. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Peach Pit, who made Shugo Chara. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Talk Of The Birds, the Bees, And Chara Boys (They Can All Fly)

Eru would have had a lonely time filling in as Amu's chara if it wasn't for Miki. Eru liked Miki, and if she would have anyone's company, it was her's. Miki was the only chara that seemed to feel love, and talk about it openly. Eru loved to hear about her relish upon all things love related, and dribble over anything she saw of her arrogant men Kiseki, Yoru, Daichi, and anyone else she found somewhat attractive.

Miki liked Eru, too. Eru was the only one who could listen to her ramblings and pay attention, and even be i_nterested_. Of course, as a love chara, this was expected of Eru. Still, Miki finally had someone to talk to about her feelings. Ran didn't have a long enough attention span, neither did Su, and Amu…. Well, she had her own feelings to deal with. She didn't need to hear about Miki's.

So, the two charas were having the same talk they had almost every night. Miki would explained how she felt about them, how great it was, her dreams at night, how she saw them, and Eru would put in her two cents, all the while asking questions and making Miki elaborate on the littlest details. So of course, they didn't notice Iru sneaking in through the window of Amu's house, tucking away the badly drawn map Yoru had made her and stealthily creeping behind the two. It had been such a long, long time since she had seen her sister, and she just wanted to see her again…. And give her a good kick in the jaw for old time's sake. Eru had, oddly, made her worry to bits when she had suddenly disappeared, and she deserved the hardest kick of all. Flying upward, she pointed her toe downward, but stopped when she heard Eru's voice.

"Miki, can I tell you a secret?" At those words, a large toothy grin crept along Iru's face, and she retreated into the shadows once more.

"Um, sure Eru. What is it?" Miki looked curiously at Eru. Usually, Miki would yack while she while Eru lay, spell bound, only making comments. She had never gotten a chance to really talk about herself. Miki leaned back, letting her friend get her chance to talk.

"Well, um…. You can't tell anyone, okay!?!"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone! Now, what is it?" Eru leaned closer to Miki.

"Well," she said only slightly quieter, her loud voice not used to whispering, "Um…. Well, you see….." Iru urged Eru to hurry up in her mind. "I'm so ashamed of myself!"

"Why, Eru?"

"Well, as a love chara….. Oh, I hate saying this out loud! I'm actually not in love with anyone! It's horrible! As a love chara, how can I give advice on love if I've never felt it myself?" Miki patted her friend on the back, while Iru giggled quietly to herself. Of course, her sister never would have trusted her with her deepest secrets. Yet, Iru was feeling nice today…

"Hey sis! I have to all your problems!" At saying this, Iru rushed from her hiding place and ran over, grabbing Eru and rubbing her blond head.

"I-Iru?!? Why are you here?" Eru's features were completely shocked, and if she had her eyes open they would be wide in fear.

"Me? Well, I came to see you of course! And since I just happened to hear about your little predicament, I'm deciding to let you hear my wonderful idea, you lucky duck! Yes, I'm feeling helpful today, so I'm deciding to help you. What do you say?"

"Release me at once!" Iru immediately dropped her sister flat on her face. Eru rubbed her head gently while Miki had watched in silence, up until now.

"So, Iru, what's your idea?" Iru turned her gaze at the blue-headed one, then starting laughing.

"Well, you see," Iru started to quiet down, sitting between the two buddies and lowering her voice to a whisper, "The answer is obviously Musashi!"

Miki and Eru stared at her silently, both raising their eyebrows and looking at her ridiculously.

"What? You don't see the genius in it? You really do need my help!" Iru snickered to herself as she slowly shook her head. "Okay sis, name the attributes of your dream guy." Eru scoffed at the fact that the Iru she knew would never use a wod as large and complicated as 'attributes' but decided to trust her sister just this once.

"Um, let's see…. Brave, courageous, handsome, strong, and has a strong sense of justice." Iru nodded slightly.

"See? It's Musashi!" The two charas once again stared at her incredulously. "Gesh, you people! Musashi is brave! Musashi is courageous! Musashi is pretty handsome, when you get over the fact he kind of looks like a girl! He was made of the dreams to be a strong, justice-filled samurai, who would follow the correct path and save the damsel in distress! Plus," Iru stated wickedly, "He's the perfect challenge. He _HATES_ girls.(1) Loathes them. Therefore, Eru would have to try long and hard to be at his side, but if she succeeded, Musashi isn't one to let someone good. It's probably against his self conduct to break a girl's heart. He needs to learn to open up, and embrace love he will never let in because he hates girls…… And we know just the person to help him." Miki and Iru looked toward Eru.

"She has a point, Eru."

"Yeah, Eru, I have a point." Eru looked at them with fearful expressions.

"B-but I don't love him! I can't just choose a guy and say I have feelings for him! Love doesn't work like that!"

"Then," Miki started, "Just get to know him. He's your _dream_ guy. So, you can at least make him your friend, and show him girls aren't…. Whatever he thinks we are."

"Inferior, stupid, weak, puny, love sick, emotion clouded-"

"SHAD UP!" (2) Iru stopped and both her and the artist placed their attention back to her. "I'll do it, okay! I'll…. Start talking to Musashi." There were a few seconds of silence before all three of them started laughing for no reason.

"Hey, it's night already! You two get to bed!"

"Yeah, we need to sleep!!!!!!!"

"Will you please quiet down, desu?" There was silence again. Iru flew out the window, as Miki and Eru got in their eggs and said good night to Amu, Ran, and Su.

--------------------------------------------------

(1) In Shugo Chara book 4, the book where Kairi first comes in, on Musashi's profile it states that he loathes girls.

(2) Don't you love it when she says shut up? I always hear 'SHAD UP!'

See, that wasn't as stupid as you thought, was it? I had reasons, right? See? Please R&R, or……. Uh…… I'LL TURN THIS INTO CHARA YOAI! *shot*


	2. Red As A Tomato In A Gaurdian's Garden

Yo! It's Aki again, with more pairing CRACK. Today, the weather report is Eru, with a chance of Musashi. On the menu, is a lot of FUN. So, um….. I don't own ANYONE, don't sue me please, I have a lousy lawyer.

God, I have a boring writing style. I wish I could write more humorously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red As A Ripe Tomato In A Guardian's Garden

As Eru followed Amu and her charas into the Guardian's Garden once again, she saw Kairi sitting at the table with Musashi, the food already layed out. Usually she would head to the flowers that grew by the tiny body of water or maybe the sweets, but this time she flew over toward Musashi. She never really talked to Musashi, but she knew him well. When she was still with Utau, she would see him when Sanjo san would bring Kairi to work with her. For a few days, Sanjo san would explain her mission to Kairi, and to escape Iru and her savage flying kicks, Eru would talk to Musashi. She knew that, other than his utter dislike of girls, he was usually a friendly and rather intelligent person. Once, he even saved her by blocking when Iru tried to jump her with a surprise attack when they were talking. Iru hates being ignored, and Dai DOES NOT help.

So, as she flew to Musashi, being her, she did not think of what to say to him to start a conversation. And, being her once again, she did not even think about how she should act, whether she should act like herself or try to charm him by being intelligent and mannered. So, it did not come as a surprise to Miki when she failed miserably.

"Hi Musashi!"

"Hello, Eru."

"…"

"So, what is it?"

"…"

"Eru, your blushing like a tomato."

"…!"

"Eru? Is something the matter?"

"!!!!!"

"….She left."

Meanwhile, Eru was whispering to Miki in a squeaky rush as Miki stared with a smile on her face.

"It don't know what happened, but just the fact that he was my dream guy made me blank! I usually only need to say 'hi' to start a conversation! Miki, you have to help me! I need _expirence_!"

"How about you try to think of a conversation starter before you go to him, where you have to discuss it instead of a one word answer. If you just run away, he's going to have a bad impression of you."

"I KNOW that!"

"Well, what could you two talk about?"

"Um…. Samurais?"

"Then he will know your just trying to start something. You don't know anything about samurais. You need something less obvious. Now think."

"….View on the current economy?"

"….I'm disappointed."

From afar, Musashi watched them talk. Miki and Eru seemed like an unlikely pair, and he was wondering why after Eru ran away, she immediately ran to her. Actually, he was just wondering why she ran at all. Before, they could chat while Utau and the Sanjo's talked about god knows what, and she would act like he was a normal human being, or even more than that. To Musashi, she seemed to exhale the fact that she needed someone to protect her. Everyone seemed to think of her as the girl who could take care of herself, tell you off and then live the life you couldn't. To everyone, she was strong when she ran away from her home, and she was seen as brave to try to save her owner, a larger figure. Only he and Amu's charas knew the full story- she was hit on the head with an X egg, and fell from the sky only to land in her worst nightmare, locking herself from them for around a day and hoping the owner she wanted to help saved her. She was weak and foolish.

He last time She had talked to him was the first day she came to the Garden. Musashi remembered spotting her among the pink and blue and green, standing out easily in her white and red. When she was warily looking around she spotted him, her old ally, and had confided in him what had happened. Because to her, he was probably some hero. She was such a girl that it made him sick, yet she was different.

_"I wanted to help Utau! What she's doing isn't right, I know that for sure. It's against what she wants, what I was made from! I was born from her dream to sing to make others happy as well as herself, but now she's being forced to sing, and she's doing neither. She's losing the reason, and therefore she's losing her dream! I may even leave if she isn't saved soon! This isn't Utau chan, this is evil. And I'm sure you agree that what she's being put up toas well as Kairi is not the right thing!"_

_"I can't state my opinion. Kairi thinks he's doing the right thing for his sister, and I can't stand against him."_

_"But, what do YOU think?"_

Musashi still hadn't answered her. There, after she had explained why she left, when she actually started speaking, that's when he saw her strength. But what he had just seen, her running away… That wasn't her. What had happened, to make her react to him so differently? Was she really just an idiot girl like he first thought, or was it that he never answered her that she thought he was against her?

"I should talk to her…" After saying that, Musashi flew over to where Miki and Eru were talking, leaving Kairi behind to talk to his precious Amu. Ug. Sometimes, he acted like a girl, too. So foolish. A girl shouldn't rule over your feelings. Now, to explain to Eru….(1)

"Excuse me?" Eru turned from her whisper-conversation with Miki to look over at Musashi. He was staring at her with a hardened expression, and at first she thought she had insulted him by running away. "Eru, can we talk?" Eru nodded. At least she didn't have to think of a conversation starter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)LOL. Contradiction. I hope other's caught the humor in that. I was trying to be funny there.

Okay, so that one was kind'a……… boring. Is my attempt at switching POVs okay? I'm not sure if you can tell the difference, since I molded it into a kind of 'third person yet at the same time reflects own thoughts' point of view. Sorry to end it here, I'm running out of ideas. I hope this isn't TOO boring, please rate and review! I really DO need tips on my writing, I didn't know I was this bad until I started writing fanfictions.


	3. Cooking On The Fires Of Determination

It's Aki! This is the third chapter I've made in a day! (Basically meaning, I came up with the starting chapter and then this and chapter two is word vomit I made with no planning what so ever) Sorry if the quality is really, really bad. I do not own any of the characters, but me and my sister made this crack pairing. I hope you enjoy! (Because in reality, I think I'm doing a really, really bad job)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooking On The Fires Of Determination

They sat away from the guardians, Eru and Musashi being able to hear each other without having to talk over their meeting.

"Um, so, what did you want to talk about?" Eru asked, trying to act how she usually was-curious, blunt, and not shy in any way.

"Why did you run away before? Why do you react differently from me now?" It was the one question Eru DID NOT want to hear. (1) She immediately pushed away her shy urges, not wanting to possibly offend him more. Thinking of what a normal Eru would do, she thought of the one word people used to describe her: Blunt.

"I'm not telling you." There, a straight forward answer. But from Musashi's odd look, it didn't seem like she acted right.

"Is this because of me?" If Eru opened her eyes, she would have been blinking and looking at him oddly. Still, confusion was evident on her face. Musashi's fault? Now THAT'S an odd thought.

"No! Why would you say that? That's stupid!" Musashi couldn't help but feel at least a little disappointed to know that he had no influence over her whatsoever. Shaking away these thoughts, he mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, I thought because I never answered you when you asked about how I felt about the situation."

"How do you feel about the situation?" Eru stared up at him, now seemingly back to normal now that talking had taken her focus.

"Well…. I don't like it. I think that Kairi…. He's too attached to Amu, and now he's going to feel bad for being a spy. He'll start going against himself. Soon he will realize this isn't what he wants to do, but it's too late. Now, he may have to go against his family. Ad, he's going against his friends. It isn't the right thing, I completely agree with you. I think….. Kairi should be saved too." Eru smiled.

"Then we see eye to eye, Musashi."

"Really? I never see your eyes, and I doubt you can see at all with them closed."

"What? I can see fine! "

From afar, Miki wasn't listening to the Guardian meeting. She watched Musashi and Eru talk, wishing she could hear what they were saying. Hopefully, she would get to hear later, as Eru talked about her new maybe-relationship. Who knows? They may grow on each other. Now, Miki would have Eru to share tips and experiences with. Taking out her drawing pad, she started drawing a sketchy picture of Eru and Musashi. Iru was right- Musashi was somewhat attractive. Not as attractive as Kiseki or Yoru though. His tail is so cute…… Snapping out of it, Miki erased Musashi's tail and continued to draw.

"What? You didn't leave any food for me?" The other charas smiled apologetically, with the exception of a giggling KusuKusu. Hoping to avert Eru's lectures, Su stood forward.

"I can make more, desu! Just leave it to Su~!"

"But Su, there's nothing to cook with here!" Slowly, Su crept to Kiseki, who was distracted by his one-sided conversation with a bored Pepe chan. Then, Su grabbed his arm.

"Kiseki, what did you want to be again? I can't remember, was it a prince, desu?"

"No, I will rule the world and be KING!" Fire burned in his eyes as he laughed, imagining his world domination. Su made some batter out of nowhere (2) and a frying pan and held it above his laughing figure.

"She cooking on the fires of determination!" the chara's said together, amazed by her wonderful cooking skills. (3) Soon, Eru had four miniature pancakes in front of her.

"Share them with Musashi, desu! He didn't get any snacks either, desu!" Eru looked over at Musashi and waved him forward.

"Okay Musashi, I get the big one!" Picking up her pancake with her hands, she immediately dropped it back on the plate. "Ow, hot! The pancake hurt me!" Musashi watched, amused by her odd antics. Usually, such idiotic things would make him want to turn around in leave, but instead he found himself wanting to laugh. Thinking how it must have been the hunger, Musashi picked up a pancake, only to drop it while holding his hand in anger.

"Stupid pancake. It hurt me!" Noticing how stupid he just sounded, Musashi could only look away and swallow his pride as Eru laughed at him, nearly choking on her food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)DO NOT WANT (dies of laughter) Okay, carry on.

(2) She can do that for some reason, she has done it before

(3) This is based off a cartoon, I can do this. Okay, I just wanted to write that in. I would love to see someone draw that…

Okay, I ended up liking this. Well, not so much as Musashi's view, that was word barf, but the ending was funny and I liked it. Please rate and review, or else…… I shall make hot pancake hurt you! God I love that! (No offense religious people)


	4. The P, the K, the C, The CD, And The S

It's~~~~~~~~~~ Aki! Yo, sorry it took so long to put these up, my dad wouldn't let me go on the internet until he figured out how to take away a stupid virus from one of the sites we went to. But, it gave me much more time to work on my many things that made me busy. (five contests, two books, the 100 themes challenge, and the two fanfics up on here) I hope you enjoy this chapter of the Shugo Chara crack pairing I call awesome sauce. *shot* I do not own any of the characters. Sadly. But at least their drawn better than if I had owned them.

Also, if I go too in depth with Kairi's description, it is because I am a Kairi fangirl. (And yes, I am in the age range that fan girling a fourth grader would be okay, I'm not insanely creepy)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Princess, the King, the Cat, the Cross Dresser, and the Samurai

"So, we are getting along together!" Eru said, finishing the long and detailed explanation on what had happened that day. (With the exception of the Utau Kairi bit- she would change that a little so she would save the identity of Musashi) "Things are really working out. He didn't hold my earlier actions against me at all!"

"That's great sis! Great job! I'm rooting for ya!"

"I-Iru????" Iru had come again to check up on her sister's progress. Believe or not, she was actually finding this love business quite fun, as long as it wasn't her. Though she doubted she could handle one of Miki's monologues. Long talks like that made her want to kill something. (1)

"How much did you hear, Iru?" Eru asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Just the end part. I probably would have died if I came any sooner, with your love drabble." Iru sat herself down, hoping Amu wouldn't notice her presence. "So, what's that notepad you got there, sis?" Eru looked down at her green notepad, covered in, you guessed it, notes.

"Um, it's for notes. On Amu chan and the guardians, and other things."

"What, you mean like Musashi?" The notepad was flung at her head. "Wow, those guardians must be a bad influence! You never used to resort to violence." Picking up the notepad, she smiled in triumph when she saw it was indeed on a Musashi page, one she filled out when she had first seen he was in the guardians. It even included a small sketch of him, and it was rather unflattering. "WOW, Eru! You really are a piece of work!" Iru laughed long and loud, resulting in two chara hands covering her mouth when Amu told Eru and Miki to shut up before she sent Ami to get them.

-~-~-~-IT'SANEWVIEWNOWYIPPI-~-~-~-

Kairi sat at his computer, the glare of the screen reflecting on his glasses. His green hair shined in the artificial light, his skinny frame sitting with room to spare in his chair. (Of course, he was sitting in the correct posture, never letting himself slouch for a second) (2) He was currently writing two reports, one for the guardians and another for his sister, researching a paper, and exploring a large number of interesting topics. He had so many tabs on the bottom of the screen it only showed the first letter of each file. He was also planning on writing a book, with the rather large title '_The Princess, the King, the Cat, the Cross Dresser, and the Samurai__'_. Of course, the samurai would obviously win the princess's hand in the end, due to his cunning and strength. They would end up taking the kingdom the king had once owned, since he had been defeated by the samurai and the cat when they tag teamed. Of course the samurai was forced to battle alongside the cat, and soon the cat was dealt with to. Living in the two kingdoms (The deceased king's and the princess's), the cross dresser would watch the two fall in love, while he ended up on the streets, only becoming the princess's friend and nothing more, since she thought he was a girl.

Musashi watched Kairi smile at his wonderful idea and turned away. He was probably thinking of Amu again, he always smiled like that when he was thinking if her. He watched slowly as his dreams of becoming a great samurai were replaced with a strong lust for some girl. Now, he wanted to be _her_ samurai, not his own samurai. Girls. They polluted the brain, took over your actions, all with a smile on their face. What vile creatures.

The only girl he really had any taste for was Eru. She had many admiral able qualities, believe it or not. She had a strong sense of right and wrong, and always wanted to protect those she cared about. It was like Eru was a true samurai, instead of some love-obsessed angel. Musashi wondered, if maybe he was one of those people she cared about…? No. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head, while Kairi watched his actions quizzically. No, Eru would not grow on him. This is probably what it was like, how the enemy would sneak up on you, randomly placing foreign thoughts into your mind, and without even realizing it your infected. No, Musashi was stronger than that. He wouldn't let a girl rule over his thoughts and feelings. It was bad enough that it had gotten Kairi… God, what stupid stuff he mumbled in his sleep! Something about evil kings trying to harass the princess….. Princess's. Useless baggage. What did they ever do for me that would make me save them? Sure, a good samurai would save those in need, but….. Useless baggage. That's what it was, useless baggage playing mind games.

-~-~-~-BACKTOTHEBASICS-~-~-~-

"Do you think he ever thinks about me?" Eru asked quietly, still holding Iru's mouth with one hand.

"I don't know. I can never understand how that boy thinks. But really, that's a turn on for me," Miki stated proudly, releasing Iru's mouth.

"Hey, he's mine!" Eru whisper-yelled.

"Maybe he HAS grown on you, Eru. Maybe you're already in love."

"SHAD UP! Otherwise, I probably never come to his mind."

"Nonsense," Iru said with a smirk, "He may be thinking about you right now."

"….Nah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Another reference from the profiles in the Shugo Chara books. Iru hates lectures.

(2) Unlike me, as soon as summer came the posture my teachers sang their praises of melted away

Okay, was anyone insulted by Musashi's rant? No? Good. It was supposed to be funny. I think I'm getting better at this humor thing. Please rate and review~! Also, Kairi's book idea… I made that idea long, long ago. You can switch the ending to suite your pairing tastes, but in all honesty I think the samurai would win. Amu is the only girl I shall allow Kairi to see other than me, his sister, maybe his mom, and on certain occasions Rima and Yaya. Just kidding! I don't ever let him see Yaya.

Okay people, so on your profiles you can say, 'In the book _The Princess, the King, the Cat, the Cross Dresser, and the Samurai,_ I think that the _________ will win the Princess's hand.'. I'll put it in my signature right now~! *zoom*


	5. Kiseki Should Write These Things Down

It's Aki time! *shot shot shot* Time for chapter 5 of this crack pairing! Does anybody have any ideas about how to end it? I don't want more than ten chapters. Once again, I don't own any of the characters, though if I could own Kairi kun I would be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy~!

Ch.5 Kiseki Should Write These Things Down

Another discussion was going on at the Garden, but not with the guardians themselves. Actually, they were listening to the charas' conversation, which they don't usually do. The king was once again calling role call....

"All right, numbers everyone!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Goo."

"Present." (1)

"Kusu kusu kusu!"

"Yes!" (2)

"Good." Kiseki smiled proudly, looking at his vast number of servants. (Even if some of them liked to cook on him) "Well then, as king---"

"I honestly don't think you're suited to be a king. One so quick to anger would disrupt the peace." Musashi looked at his leader with intelligent eyes.

"I agree!" Miki smiled knowingly with a twinkle in her eye while Eru, the one who had spoke, shook her fist at her. Kiseki blushed uncharacteristically and stuttered.

"T-that's not my fault! I was made this way! I was born to be an aggressive ruler, while Tadase is the calm one. Together, we make a whole!" Musashi nodded wisely.

"I see. It's like our owners are our own charas, having what we would like."

"I want be able to be cool like Amu chan, desu!"

"I want to be cool and aloof, and be able to push things away! No one will mess with Ran, grr!"

"I want the boys flocking to me, too." Others looked at the there, thinking in their heads, 'They're all so selfish..."

"Musashi, what do you want from Kairi kun?" Eru asked, wanting to know more about the samurai.

"Well.... I want to be able be more open with people. Kairi has been class president, and being in guardians... Meanwhile, I look down on people."

"So basiclly, you want a girlfriend," Miki said, cool as a cucumber. Musashi blushed uncharacteristically, just like Kiseki.

"N-no!! That's not what I want!" Suddenly, the charas stopped. A buzzing noise was sounding behind them. Turning to spot the source of the din, they saw all the guardians laughing at them.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be running a meeting or something?" Kiseki glared.

"We already finished! By the way, I ate all the food!"

"How dare you!" Yaya and Kiseki glared at each other from across the room.

"So, what were you going to tell us, Kiseki?" There was silence.

"Um..... I forgot. Stupid Musashi."

Eru smiled at Musashi, and oddly, Musashi smiled back.

Soon the meeting was over, and everyone went home, Amu walking with Tadase, Rima rushing to get to the car, Yaya taking her sweet time. It was the middle of winter, so stepping out of the warm and sunny green house that was filled with plants and the smells of spring and going into the cold, snow bitten winter was like coming out of some kind of time machine. Eru floated over to Kairi and Musashi, just because she didn't feel like hearing all of Miki's prying questions until they got home.

"Musahi?" He turned to her with questions in his features, such as 'Why are you following me home?' or 'Why are you asking me things after a meeting when I no longer have to converse with you?' and questions such as that.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want a girlfriend?"

"Will you let it go?"

".........."

"What?"

".........."

"Are you offended?"

"......... It's cold." With an overly dramatic sigh, Musashi slung an arm around the angel. In a cause-and-effect like way Kairi might have learned in school, Eru blushed madly. (3)

"With all the heat rushing to your face, you're probably not cold anymore."

"Aren't you cold?"

"..." And so, Musashi and Eru floated like that until they got to Kairi's door, in which she remembered she didn't live with Musashi, and rushed back to Amu.

-~-~-~-~NEW TIME-~~-~-~-

"And THEN, he wrapped his arm around me, and he said, "With all the heat rushing to your face, you're probably not cold anymore," and I was so embarrassed, but then I said--"

"Oh my freaking SHUT UP!" Iru banged her fists against her head, sighing with anger. "Do you ever SHUT UP?"

"Hey, it was getting to the good part," said Miki, smiling evilly.

"Yeah! So THEN I said...."

-  
(1) In the original role call, this was Daitchi. I changed it for Musashi, so instead of "Here." it's "Present."

(2) In the original role call, this was Temari. I changed it for Eru, so I added the exclamation point instead of a period.

(3) Eru blushed like a beast *shot*

Please rate and review~!


	6. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

I have been getting many requests to continue this old story I wrote when I first joined this site. I reread all of the chapter to remember my place, and I realized why i was so proud of this story all those years ago. All of the writing has aged, but I'll do my best to give this story a nice ending, and maybe rewrite it all! I hope this makes you happy.

I own NOTHING~

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

Eru was getting restless. As winter continued to grow and thrive around them, time grew shorter. Winter break was becoming more and more real in their minds, and a greater sense of urgency possessed Eru as she realized there were only a few more days left until Musashi and the angel parted ways (at least, for a few weeks). This very thought spurred her to action; already, this long a period of separation seemed unimaginable.

The night before, Eru had had a dream. It wasn't too elaborate or special, but Musashi was there. She was flying through the clouds, smiling at the sunshine on her face, when the samurai flew toward her from behind with beautiful white wings (odd, since he could fly anyway). She was gawking in wonder, unable to speak when he glided closer, reaching out in what she thought was another attempt to reach around her but ended up just being Musashi spreading his arms. In the dream, Eru reasoned this was so he could fly better, although it didn't make as much sense afterward.

They flew together like that for a time, Eru taking occasional glances at the man beside her, for what felt like a long time as her emotions flew about her like the charas themselves. During one such glance, Eru was suddenly struck by the beauty of his eyes; he was looking straight at her, almost into her heart. Before she was consciously aware of the action, she was reaching out and taking Musashi's hand in her's, breaching the gap between them.

At first, a maiden blush painted her cheeks as she felt the touch of his hand, when she noticed Musashi wasn't holding her hand back; it was limp, his fingers not even touching her's. He didn't pull away, or told her to let go, but at the same time what he was doing seemed almost worse. Musashi looked at her, a certain shine in his eyes that Eru couldn't identify. Was it confusion, or love? Or was he just watching the sky, not even knowing she was there?

Fighting tears, Eru let go of Musashi's hand, and he looked at her with worry, maybe surprise. The sun from before was gone, and it was cold again, with snow falling at them but never sharing any of it's cold. Still, when Musashi pulled her into his arms and closed his wings around her, she suddenly felt like she was warm again, and before she had been frozen.

When she woke up, Eru wasn't sure what she was supposed to take away from that dream. Was it hopelessness, happiness, or maybe that Musashi was a better angel, or didn't actually care? Was this affection one sided, and Musashi wouldn't take her hand if she took his?

For some reason though, even after thinking about all the negativity in the dream, Eru was left with the same feeling that had clung to her when she woke up from the dream; that same warmth from before, as if she was still being protected in his arms. But it wasn't that she was even warm, it was a warmth inside her, in her chest, where her heart could be...

And so, fighting the urge to tell Miki right away, Eru decided that before winter break came and separated them, Eru had to do _something._ She wasn't sure what, but she knew she had to. And she would not let the opportunity slip through her fingers!

...Or so she had thought.

"Miki, it's terrible! Tomorrow is the last day until winter break, and I haven't thought of anything!" Eru again threw her notebook in frustration, a corner cleanly hitting her sister Iru.

"Just tell him-!"

"I tried that!" Eru interrupted. "But whenever I speak to him, I either get into some conversation, or I get a case of the stutters!" She shook her head rapidly, as if she could shake the blush off her cheeks. "He always stares at me when I stutter, as if he knows I'm doing something wrong, and I get so embarrassed and blush! I hate feeling weak!"

Miki and Iru widened their eyes slightly, not because of her rant, but because of the transformation they saw happen on Eru's face. Still blushing crazily, Eru slowly placed a hand on each cheek, and her features became soft and serene.

"...But when I blush near him, the heat reminds me of my dream, and suddenly I feel stronger. Like I'm protected. Or, I'm flying." Looking up at her two confidants, she smiled a sweet smile. "It makes me really happy!"

"...Tell him your dream, Eru." Iru stared at her, seemingly blank or shocked. "That's what you should do."

"...WHAT!" A pillow was promptly thrown at Eru's head as the lights in Amu's room suddenly went out.


	7. Snow can Bury Words as well as Buildings

This chapter is dedicated to SakuraXxXIchigo. It is partially because of her that I'm even continuing this thing. But really, my love goes out to all of you who actually read this! Thank you.  
-Aki

None of this is owed by me, by the way.

* * *

**Snow Can Bury Words as well as Buildings**

It was the last day of school until winter break. The guardians were all at their table drinking hot chocolate and talking about something or other, and most of the charas were listening too. A few charas however were not, and of these three were of immediate importance: Miki, Eru, and Musashi.

"What is Miki doing over there, desu?" Suu looked over at her sister, staring intently at the angel, who was staring intently at the samurai (who was staring not-so-intently at nothing in particular).

"I don't know, but I think we should find out!" Ran flew over, Suu following behind her. "Hey Miki, what are you-"

"Shh!" Both sisters jumped as their sister shushed them. "Can't you see Eru is trying to focus?" Suu and Ran looked over. She did seem pretty focused.

"What's happening, desu?" Suu asked, wondering whether Eru was trying to burn a hole into Musashi's head.

"She's getting herself mentally prepared."

"For what?"

"What she's preparing for."

The two sisters looked at each other. A silence stood between them for a time.

"...Then I'll cheer her on! _Go go Eru, go go go_!"

"**_Shad up!_**" A little ways away, Eru was trying her hardest to figure out what to talk about. She had to do _something_ to get her and Musashi closer, but she really didn't want to explain her dream to him. It would be too embarrassing, and it didn't make sense of all. She could easily imagine what he would say: 'And why are you telling me something so irrelevant? I never asked you about your dream.' Oh, she could die!

Ran's cheering didn't make it easier to think, either. Yes, it was Ran's fault she wasn't coming up with anything, completely and utterly Ran's fault! "Didn't I say shad up?"

Musashi, snapped out of whatever trance he was in, quickly turned to the cuase of the loud noise that broke his concentration only to see Eru staring at him with the intesity of a thousand suns. Was she glaring at him? Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, expression firm... Yes, she must be mad at him. He was probably doing something wrong, girls were always nagging like they, always saying _something_ was wrong... Well, he would make sure there was no nagging needed.

"Sorry..." Musashi nodded and flew to a different part of the garden. Eru atood agog and listless.

"M-Musashi?" Watching him leave, she only waited until he was out of sight before she turned her _real_ glare at Ran. "_Rannnnn... This is ALL YOUR FAULT..."_

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-Sorry!" Ran hid behind Miki, who was glaring right back at Eru. Behind them, the guardians were starting to pack up, laughing and saying their goodbyes.

"Eru, you have to talk to him now. This is your last shot." Looking into Miki's eyes (or at least turning her head in their general direction), Eru nodded. It was time to get serious.

Flying behind some potted plants, Er again found Musashi, apparently in some kind of meditation or the like. "M-Musashi?"

Oh, there she was again. Musashi still didn't get why she stuttered like that. It was completely out of character for her; Eru never hesitated, never trembled, even in her weak moments (which were, in his opinion, quite frequent). It almost annoyed him a bit-what was he doing wrong? What was different? "Yes, Eru?"

"U-um..." Hearing the guardians moving around, Eru knew she had to make herself do this. No mess ups, no second chance. "I-I just wanted to say..."

"Yes?"

"Ummmmmmmm..." Wait, what was she going to say again? Her mind was blank. She had this big script in her head, and it suddenly vanished in the most crucial of moments. She was left blushing like an idiot in front of him. "I was going to say..."

Wait. That was it. The blushing. The warmth. The dream.

"My dream! Yes, my dream!" She brightened, feeling better that she remembered. But the she heard another sound, maybe Yaya's chair, and quickly panicked. "_You and me were in these clouds and it was sunny and I held your hand but you didn't and oh you had wings and it was snowing and you wrapped me up and I was warm even though I wasn't cold before but it was like I got warmer because there had always been something I was missing because I really like you_!" Eru stared at him, wanting so much to look away, completely red.

"...I didn't get that. What did you say?" Eru stopped. Frozen, in horror.

"I-I s-said... um... You know what, never mind! Have a nice spring break!" Eru flew as fast as she could, away from the embarrassment, out the doors where Amu and her characs were already leaving. She didn't want to slow down to meet them, because maybe Musashi would catch her, so she continued from there, rushing past all the guardians, rushing past the school, past the creepy snowmen and the snow and the icecyles hanging from the rooves of non-important houses. Past the Ikuto on the prowl, past the teachers going home in their car, all the way home to a door she couldn't unlock and a window she couldn't open. She floated there, defenseless in the cold, going over what she said and trying to get over her embarrassment so she could hide it when the others came.

"I-I said spring break, didn't I?" Looking at the snow, she wished it would bury her stupid words and never let them melt. "I'm such an idoit!"


	8. Snow Sometimes Sends Secrets Slipping

Shugo Chara characters are not owned by me blah blah blah

* * *

**Snow Sometimes Sends Secrets Slipping**

"Musashi? You've been staring at the wall for the past hour and a half."

"What?" Musashi had been thinking about what Eru had said-or more, slurred into one giant sentence. It was fortunate that he caught any of it at all; luckily, Musashi was sharp, and a great listener. Something about wings, and snow, and warmth, and...

'I really like you'. He was sure he heard that. The thought made something uncomfortable twist in his stomach, made him regret talking to her, made him never want to hear her stupid love rants ever agai-

"Musashi, you're smiling."

Musashi stared at Kairi in horror. "I am not!" But even as he said the words, he felt that evil betraying smile on his lips.

Maybe he got it wrong. She was sputtering a lot of garbage, acting so much like those stupid girls he so despised. A girl went up to Kairi that way once, sputtering incoherent sentences and turning a disgusting shade of red. Didn't she see how pathetic she looked then? Eru usually wasn't like that. She was understanding, cared about what he had to say instead of all about her. She was attentive, never letting idiocy affect her, always on task. Maybe he heard he wrong, when she said, 'I really like you'?

"You're smiling again-"

"Kairi, continue writing your book!" Kairi smiled at him, a sly, knowing smile that his owner didn't often wear, before finally turning back to that horrendous book that was rotting his mind. How long would it take before Musashi saw Eru again? What would he say to her?

-~~meanwhile,attheHinamorihousehold~~-

"You did WHAT?" Iru stared at her sister with a mix of anger and shock. Iru found the her sister the perfect man, and look what happened when she left them alone! Miki was equally horrified.

"I completely made a fool of myself! I want to cry! Maybe I'll just give up and stop trying!" Eru was about to pick up her white flag when she was round-house kicked by her sister.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"Why? I can't go back and change it! I can only hope for him to forget through winter break!"

"Oh... You won't be missing him." Both girls turned to Miki, who now wore an apologetic smile. "I heard about it after the meeting; Ran and Suu didn't hear either because they were with us, so I learned after you did... that. But apparently, the guardians were talking about meeting up over winter break the entire time... Which means, more Musashi."

"Wait, what? What am I going to do? He probably hates me right now! I acted like all those girls he doesn't like, completely out of character! Oh, I can't bear seeing him glare at me! I'll DIE!"

-~~attheSanjouhouse~~-

"Oh, before I forget, you weren't paying attention to the meeting, were you Musashi."

"I leave that task in your very capable hands. I'm guessing it was something of importance?"

"The guardians are meeting up for winter break, some loadge or something. We'll be seeing everyone in two days."

And suddenly that smile was back on Musashi's face, even larger than before. He couldn't wait to see them all... Especially _one_ in particular.


	9. My Angel, My Samurai!

**My Angel, My Samurai!**

Packing was done in a rush, smiles pasted on each face. At Yaya's, toys and sleds were being haphazardly thrown into the back of a truck; with Tadase, phone calls were made for last minute details as he gingerly folded up shirts and sweaters. The Hinamori house was filled with smiles, laughter and excitement, as every face lit up with joy and, for the charas, apprehension. At the Sanjou house, Kairi was taking measured care into what he brought, efficient checklist and all, while Rima called asking for a ride to the lodge from his elder sister. Apparently, she wouldn't be allowed to go without outside transportation.

Musashi was grumbling to himself about having to be in a car for two hours with KusuKusu, trying to keep his mind off things that made him startlingly happy, when a flying reminder came through the open window. Iru stood before him, a subtle pout just making its way onto his chubby little face.

"Musashi." He didn't expect Iru to ask for him specificly; he knew her the same way he had known Eru, through Sanjou san mingling with Utau. Obviously, he didn't often associate himself with her; he distinctly remembered blocking a rather furious kick from the girl. Still, whether he liked it or not he had to answer.

"Yes, Iru?" He turned, with some reluctance, to see her, preferring not to have to converse with people like her if there was no need. Why come out here to see him, in a place where she wasn't needed?"

"I just wanted to say... Don't hurt Eru." He stopped. What was that? Was that really Iru before him? He took off his spectacles to rub at his eyes, but when he replaced them it was still her, the little devil with that aggressive pout.

"Wha-"

"Hurting Eru is MY JOB, and I won't have some snot nosed punk taking that away from me, you hear? She may like you, I may have represented you, but if you make her cry dammit then I sure as hell won't kick you back down!" With those words and an intense lock of eyes, she promptly turned and flew out the window, leaving Musashi agog.

"...You think I don't know that? Do you think I would ever do that to her?"

"Musashi, we're about ready to lea-" Kairi stopped. "Musashi, why are you yelling out the window?"

Staring out with an unwavering intensity, Musashi wondered the same thing.

~~-later-~~

Musashi practically retreated from the car's depths, exploding from the 4-wheeled chamber with a rather grating KusuKusu trailing behind. the ride had been torture, just as he thought, and he couldn't help thinking she was no way as admirable as Eru; just a clown, and nothing else.

And then he stopped running: there she was. Right in front of him, speaking with Miki, Ran and Suu, laughing, having that perfect shining smile that he felt like he hadn't seen in such a long time. Although she had been laughing with him only a few days ago, the only memory he had was the face Eru made, in full flush with worry written in her eyes, as she sputtered her nonsense...

She looked over. Their eyes met. Blushing, she turned away, but he thought he may have seen an awkward smile on those lips. It was then he realized how warm his face felt then, as if he had a fever, and how he may have been reflecting that awkward, unnatural smile upon his own face.

What was he doing? He wasn't a petty, love sick school girl! No, he wouldn't be idiotic and empty headed; he would keep his cool, retaining his natural, _normal_ airs, and float RIGHT UP TO HER and talk normally. He would reinstate their mutual relationship before delving into that more, complicated realm.

So, keeping to his beliefs, he took the stupid smile off his face. Regained his composure. Then, with a certain confidence brought about by normalcy, he went right to her.

"Good evening, Eru."

She turned, looking a bit surprised that he was speaking to her.

"U-um, hello, Musashi."

"How was the ride up?"

"Good. You?"

"A bit aggravating, but okay."

There was a long, long silence. It seemed to cloak the two charas, and the stares of three colorful sisters began to feel heavy like a weight. Musashi realized he hadn't thought of what he was going to say before starting to conversation.

"...Well. That's good," Musashi finally sighed out, hating himself for feeling so dense. Miki whispered something to Eru, which immediately made the angel retaliate in anger. Ran and Suu started laughing, and soon all of them were talking again, leaving Musashi standing awkwardly behind them.

He had never felt quite so left out.

~~-xOxOxOx-~~

During that first night, Musashi tried to start up conversations several times with Eru, but neither really got too far. It was like there was a wall of uncertainty; is that what you said, can I cross this line now? With each defeat at the hands of chit chat, Musashi felt more suffocated and discouraged, even while trying to tell himself that samurais never gave up.

Curfew came with no reasonable luck. She laughed at one or two jokes during a conversation, but the silent lapses afterward didn't make Musashi feel any better with the progress.

Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori watched over everyone during their stay (Yaya's parents couldn't, with the baby, Sanjou san and Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro had work, and someone needed to take care of Tadase's grandmother). They were pleasant people, if not a bit strange, and had everyone in bed by a good hour. Musashi couldn't sleep though; too concerned about the way things were going, his mind wouldn't shut off. He took a miniature cup of hot cocoa and went out of the room Kairi shared with Tadase and Mr. Hinamori, soon sitting on the cold edge of the porch railing suspended above a white winter night.

He was sitting there, sipping and watching the snow sparkle in the moonlight, when he heard a small gasp. Turning his head quickly, he released his breath after spotting a badly concealed Eru.

"...You don't need to hide, I can see you." Eru peeked out her head. "Come over. You must be cold."

Responding to his quiet voice, Eru slowly floated over to where he was sitting, shivering as she sat on the chilled metal rail. Musashi passed her the cup of cocoa. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No." She took a big gulp, putting down the cup with a satisfied sigh. She looked a bit silly, doing that; though it was a bit cute. "I'm guessing you couldn't either, Musashi?"

"No." The cup was passed back into his hands, and he took a sip. The mall cup was nearly empty now.

"What kept you up?" Eru shivered; the cup exchanged hands.

"...Wondering why we couldn't talk normally anymore." He felt his face heat up again, and when offered the last sip he declined. Eru drained the last of the warm drink before placing the cup beside her.

"... Because, we're nervous." Musashi looked at her, a bit surprised she could fill the silence. "Because we don't know what's going to happen next."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like... What you think of what I said before." Eru looked down, a blush just barely showing in the moon's light, staring at her freezing hands. Musashi gulped.

"Mmm... I barely knew what you were saying before, you were speaking so quickly."

"What?" She tried to keep her squeak of surprise from waking everyone, but then she started giggling at herself. "Wow... That's dumb of me. I must have seemed really silly then."

"No, it was cute. Worrying, but cute." Musashi saw her blush, and started blushing more himself. "I-I mean..."

"Wow, you stuttered. That doesn't happen often." They looked in each other's eyes, just looking, before oddly, Musashi started laughing."Why are you laughing? That's out of character for you!" But Eru started laughing to too, to the point where the snow seemed to sparkle even brighter.

A silence came between them, but this time it was a comfortable silence. They sat side by side, staring out into the night with small smiles on their faces. At one point, Eru sneezed, more like a high pitched squeak.

"Are you cold?"

"My fingers are freezing..." And like that, Musashi was holding her hand. She took a moment of initial shock before she remembered her dream and immediately started squeezing his hand as hard as she could.

"...What are you doing?" Musashi asked, a laugh sneaking out behind the words.

"...Nothing." She relaxed her grip a bit, and for a bit they were content to relish in the feeling of each other's fingers ontwined together, before Eru shivered again. In a heart beat, Musahi has his arms around her, suddenly being much closer than he was before.

"What are _you_ doing?" she asked, a bit out of breath.

"You're cold, right?" He whispered it in her ear, making her shiver for a completely different reason. Really, she felt anything but cold now.

"...You're so romantic."

He chuckled. "You like romantic men, don't you?"

"No... I like men who are brave, courageous, handsome, strong, and have a strong sense of justice."

Blushing, she felt him smile against her skin. "That sounds like me."

She smiled, a smile so large it nearly hurt. "I know."

Eru cuddled closer into his chest, loving the feeling of his breath on her neck, keeping warm together, staring at the back of their heads.

"...I really like you too."

* * *

Is this a suitable ending? Thank you everyone for helping me finish this lovely series; I love all of you! w I'm thinking of practicing using my screen tones by drawing a comic for this series. If I do, there will definitly be a bonus chapter to inform you, so keep your eyes on me still!


End file.
